


flesh between my teeth

by Zombiegravitation



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Hunters & Hunting, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Bonding, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Violence, Vore, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: The Starks are human eating werewolves, a secret closely guarded by the family and it's closest vassals, even those who marry a Stark are kept from its darkest secret. Now Arya and Jon are going on their first hunt without their father's presence...or knowledge of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like idea of Rickon being a cannibal in books but here I am...writing cannibalism. Great.

"Here, eat it before Mother comes down." Robb said, passing over a carefully wrapped bundle to Sansa. Sansa snatches it up, laying it on her plate, mouth salivating at the scent. Even half starved, she cuts the meat into small pieces before popping one after another into her mouth. She can't help the blissful moan that slips from her mouth. 

"Gods, Sansa, you're such a - a Southern lady! I'd say you're a baby but even baby Rickon can hunt better than you." Arya mocked, her smug smile revealed still bloody teeth. It was nice having one thing - _the most important thing_ \- she could lord over Sansa even if Mother would never know. Arya sucked on her teeth, tasting the blood of a fresh kill. Last night's hunt was filling, she only had to share with Rickon this time.

Rickon who was still sucking and gnawing on a juicy piece with his milk teeth. He was barely three and he reveled in the feeling of a good hunt. He looked peaceful with that hunk of raw meat dangling from his mouth. 

"Mother's coming!" Bran hissed, his nose twitching at the familiar scent of his mother wafted into the room. "Take it away from him."

"I'm not putting my fingers near his mouth again. He almost bit my finger off last time. Arya, you do it." Robb said, inching away from his baby brother. Rickon's teeth may be small but they were sharp.

"Such a baby." Arya muttered, getting in Rickon's space. "You get bit a few times and suddenly you don't want to go near him."

"It's more than that...he gets damn near feral if I try." Robb grimaced, remembering the last time he tried taking anything away from Rickon. He thought for sure the boy would shift into his wolf form.

Arya rolled her eyes, Rickon eyed her warily. She quickly pinched cheeks so he bared his teeth, she yanked the last morsel from his mouth and popped it into her own mouth much to her sister's disgust. Rickon pouted but he didn't begrudge his sister for very long. 

She nudged her brother into his seat before sitting him and Bran. She sighed and waited for Mother and Father to come in. It didn't take very long for them to come in. Mother caressed each their heads, pausing to give Sansa and Bran kisses on the cheek. With a wave of her hand she signaled the servants to bring in their breakfast.

Arya picked at her food, she didn't need to eat human food for another few days at the earliest. She and Rickon were the same in that respect, Mother would fuss over them when she noticed. But she never did so long as Robb, Sansa and Bran ate. 

Sometimes Arya resented that. 

Why did Mother bother her about being a lady when she didn't pay attention to whether or not Arya ate?

Arya looked around for Jon, hoping she could convince him to show her a few more moves. She stopped when she remembered that he wouldn't be there. He never bothered to come to meals after a hunt, wasteful he called it and she agreed.

"The King and his party are due to arrive this week," Her mother announced to the hall, Mother smiled at the people chattering around the room. She turned to look at Rickon and Arya specifically, and with a pointed look said, "We should all be on our best behavior, we don't want to insult our guests by making any unnecessary distractions. We hope to continue being good friends with the Royal family for generations to come."

Arya scowled, suddenly any lingering feeling of wanting to please her mother by staying to eat was gone. Her mouth twisted in a grimace, she looked down at her clenched fists. Her hands shifted between human and wolf, skin sprouting fur and nails growing to claws. She could hear Rickon whine in response to her anger, he nudged her thigh and pressed his face into her arm.

She patted his head very carefully before excusing herself. She can feel her mother's disapproving eyes and father's concerned gaze trailing after her. Anger soured the meal she had in her belly and Arya was salivating, her tongue felt thick in her mouth and teeth shifted into more canine shapes.

Suddenly she felt arms embraced her, a cool calm scent surrounding her as the figure guided her to the Godswoods. Arya turned her head to the side, pressing her nose into his armpit. She felt the body laugh as she did but he didn't push her away. 

"What's wrong, little sister?" Jon asked, waiting for Arya to calm down and stop sniffing him so they could both sit next to the heart tree. 

"Mother soured my meal with her talk..." Came Arya's muffled reply. "Do you think that's why we try to eat our mothers when were born, so they don't ruin our food." 

Jon snorted, "That's just a wife's tale, your lady mother wouldn't be able to have so many of you if it was true. She would definitely notice what you were doing."

Though Jon licked his lips when she mentioned it, perhaps it was true. Perhaps that's why when he thinks of his mother - the vague concept of her - he felt a little hungry but mostly sated, satisfied.

"I'm hungry again. I want another hunt." Arya still whined. Jon laughed, Arya was never greedy that was more Rickon's thing but she did like the freedom of the hunt.

"What are we going to do about that? Father already allowed one hunt with the worst of them yesterday. It will be a while until there's more."

Arya whined, climbing into Jon's lap and scented him. "The party from King's Landing is coming soon...we could hunt then... without Father knowing."

Jon frowned, he really didn't want to disobey Father but Arya was his favorite sibling; if he had spare meat he would've shared but Sansa always took the last cuts of it. Honestly what would the girl do once she was married and had her own cubs? She needed to learn and learn quick, it was bad enough they let it go on this long.

He thought hard about it, it would be easy to hunt the party. They could lure away knights, hunt those wandering through the woods for wood or food, or just go after the easiest of the prey: the stragglers. It would be easy to sneak off, it wouldn't take more than a few hours. His mouth was already watering in anticipation.

"Be ready, we'll go tomorrow. Judging by the bird's energy they can't be more than two days ride, and if I'm guessing right, they should be less than a few hours away by tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked, and Jon nodded. Arya's smile made her whole face glow, Jon nuzzled their heads close happy to be rid of her sour stench. "If you had to choose one of the Royal party to eat, who would it be?"

"Arya!" Jon scolded, while the Godswoods were considered a safe haven, who knows who is listening. Talk of hunting raised no suspicion but the talk of cannibalizing the Royal family would call for treason. 

Arya scowled, Jon didn't need to sound so much like Sansa in tone. Jon sighed, softening his voice to barely a whisper. 

"The fat king. Lots of soft meat and soaked with wine."

Arya smiled, shaking her head. "Too fatty for me. I hear Ser Jaime Lannister will be along, he's fit and you know what they say about virgin flesh." 

She mimicked taking a bite, the loud click of her teeth echoing in the silent woods. Jon laughed at her jape, everyone knew it was impossible for any Kingsguard to be virginal, even Ser Jaime must have been with a woman once before taking his vows.

She stopped her joking, seriousness taking over her features. "All joking aside, who will we go after?"

"Stragglers. This isn't a group hunt where we can lead and circle our prey right into our hands. It's just you and me, it won't be as easy." He warned. "We'll avoid certain people, especially the Mountain, Arya. That man is brutal, if we were both full grown I wouldn't mind hunting him but we're not."

"So we're gonna lure or hope that some idiot goes off alone...great." Arya frowned. She didn't like playing lure, she was a predator not a prey. She liked going after the most dangerous, they were always the best fight and they were never as badly afraid as the others. The meat tended to taste off with all that fear but if she wanted fearless meals she would have to settle for luring. "I want to kill someone deserving...like the Mountain or Meryn Trant, I heard he beats little girls. But Gods, Joffrey makes him look as pious as any Septon with what I heard about him."

"Where did you hear these things?" Jon has heard the same rumors. That Joffrey Baratheon killed his brother and sister's pets and left their corpses in their beds. That he tried to shoot his fat little brother with a crossbow all for daring to eat the last of the dessert. That maids were seen leaving his room bloody and bruised.

"Theon doesn't know when to shut his fat gob after visiting Ros." Arya said smugly. Try as he might to shelter her from the big bad world, Arya has always been adept at finding out information. She's a snoop, not necessarily a gossip but a snoop who likes having the information. "Anyways, what are we going to do about them?"

The them in question were their direwolf cubs. Jon wasn't sure. If they left them behind, no doubt Nymeria's whining and scratching would alert everyone that Arya was gone. Jon felt like they were still too young for a proper hunt, their hunting dogs didn't start training for hunts till they were around four months. But Arya was giving him the sad eyes at full force, paired with both Nymeria whimpering and Ghost's own imploring gaze, it was impossible for Jon to say no.

"Keep her quiet and she can come."

"Yes!" Arya jumped as she cheered. Her mood dampened slightly as she remembered she still had lessons to deal with today. "I'll see you later."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran out of the Godswoods. Jon shook his head, a smile still on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was right, the party couldn't have been a few hours away from Winterfell when they stopped for the night. It was lazy of them, if they rode on just a little more they could have already been in Winterfell warm and safe from predators like her and Jon. But no here they were making camp, though more than a few people looked peeved at doing it. It was probably the order of the Queen that made them stop.

Arya licked her lips, already saliva was pooling in her mouth in anticipation of the hunt. She eyed her wondering who would be fool enough to leave camp. She hoped it was that man, he was meaty  
without being overtly fat. His smell suggested he bathed often and that he didn't carry any disease, not that it mattered some of the prisoners weren't the healthiest state when they were hunted. But it was nice when it didn't smell.

"Arya!" Jon hissed, he titled his head to where a man was leaving the camp. He was wearing the gold armor and white cloak of a Kingsguard, she scowled and shook her head.

"Too old, gamey meat." She called back. Besides he looked like a nice old Grandfather than a wicked being. 

They watched the camp longer, Arya was starting to grow bored. As the sky turned darker, no one left the camp alone, they were in pairs or groups. Arya slid from place to place, keeping an eye on the camp before she slid next to Jon.

"I'm bored. Maybe we should just go after a pair." Arya drawled, she lolled her head back. Most of the camps inhabitants were asleep - wait no, there was movement. "Look a pair of lovers are sneaking off."

She pointed to where an armored figure was walked into the forest and less than a minute later a thin woman followed. Arya was on her feet and shifting before Jon could stop her. With a sigh he shifted and nudged the nearly sleeping pups to follow.

He liked the in-between the best, it was the best of both human and wolf. The in-between form was powerful: it had the heightened senses, fur, claws, and stronger musculature but it also allowed them to move on two legs rather than four and for them to still speak in the common tongue. Even at their young ages, Arya and Jon made a truly impressive pair, dark fur shining in moonlight as they went after their prey. 

Neither Nymeria nor Ghost were frightened of their masters' different form. They liked it much better, it was easier to keep scents on fur than it was on skin. They loped after them like they would have their mother. 

Arya surged forward following the sound of their preys' heartbeat while their hearts beat fast, they weren't scared if anything they were just as excited Arya and Jon. Jon signaled Arya to run ahead and lead them deeper into the woods with the pups while he made sure they didn't back track. But before they could put their plan in motion, a voice called out.

"Jaime," A woman's voice hissed, she sounded angry. "I will not allow you to rut me on the dirty ground like an animal in the woods."

"I'll take off my cloak," The man - Jaime...could it be Ser Jaime Lannister? Arya knew if it was then he was breaking his vows and had no honor - reply. "It's been too long, dear sister."

Arya saw the armored man embrace the woman, who laughed and leaned in to kiss him. In the flow of the moon, she saw how similar the two figures looked right down to their blonde hair. She skid before she froze in her tracks, unfortunately the unexpected move caused Nym and Ghost to crash into her legs. Their pitiful cries along with the rustling of the foliage was painfully loud in the silent woods, alerting their prey of their presence.

"Someone must have followed us. Let's leave."

"Nonsense, it's probably just some animal. A wolf or a dog."

"Even better reason to leave." The woman huffed, turning away from Jaime. She already began to walk back to came, Jon fell back letting her leave. They waited for the two to disappear before regrouping.

"That was the Queen," Arya hissed. "And her brother, they would have... If we hadn't then... they're - they're sibling fuckers."

Jon hushed her, but he also looked vaguely nauseous. How could they - and with each other? They were twins! They didn't even have bestial blood as an excuse! How could the Gods not strike them down? What did this mean? Were the princes and princess even children of their king or were they product of that unholy union?

"Jon!"

"What?!" He snarled in her face. Arya fell back feeling cowed, baring her neck in a submissive gesture. Jon's face softened, "I'm sorry. I just - I'm sorry Arya."

"Don't do that again, stupid." She retorted but her voice was still shaky. "Are we still going to hunt or should we go home?"

Arya didn't want to go home empty handed, especially if their father found that they weren't home. But attacking the Royal family wasn't a smart idea...at least not with the whole entourage nearby. Jon thought long before saying, "Let's not waste the trip."

It didn't take long for a man - another white cloak - to leave camp, thankfully no one followed him. Arya was light on her feet, this time Ghost and Nymeria are careful to keep a safe but close distance from her. Jon was still running along side her, his gaze firmly on their prey.

"I think that's Meryn Trant."

"How?"

Jon sighed, "I swear Arya, the more you see, the less you know. You need to use more than just your eyes. Use your ears, you have them for a reason." 

He tugged on her ears, Arya stuck her tongue out at him. Arya took a better look at their prey while Jon continued to talk of how he heard other knights and a few of the Royal party refer to him as Ser Meryn or simply Trant. Meryn Trant - if this was Meryn Trant - was not fully armored, he was missing the gauntlets and pauldrons from his arms as well as most of the pieces for his legs. Arya snickered, he must have been hit with the urge to piss part way through removing his armor. 

Unarmored prey was always easier to deal with than armored prey, not that she would deny the challenge. It was just getting late and she didn't want Father discovering their absence. She shifted back human, her clothes ripped and dirty.

"I have a plan, follow my lead." Arya whispered. She crouched down, rubbing her face with dirt, messed up her hair and lightly clawing her arms and legs. She looked at Nym and Ghost and whispered, "Stay."

"Arya, no. Wait!"

But she had already ran ahead.

Once she was close enough, she let herself stumble and fall right in Trant's pathway. Shaking and crying Arya gasped and started to crawl towards him.

"Please Ser," Arya wheezed, coughing and wiping away blood from her mouth. "There was a beast! Oh Gods, it was huge and terrible. It was so fast."

Her voice hitched nearly every other word. Arya stood, pretending to be unbalanced. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him in the direction she came from. 

"I need your help! Please my little sister, she's hurt! The beast might kill me if I go alone. Please Ser, help me!" Arya cried, scrubbing her eyes to make more tears come.

"What is your name girl?"

"Ros. Ros Snow, Ser. And my sister is Laurel. We just wanted to play - we forgot - we got lost! I'm sorry! We should have listened to our mother." She blubbered, though through slitted eyes she peeked at his reaction. A normal person would panic and rush to help but this man seemed to be weighing his options. Even after she said there was an injured child and a possible monster, he was debating his choice.

"Show me, Snow."

Arya held his hand as she led him deeper and deeper into the woods, it was disgustingly hot and sweaty. She took note that he didn't have his sword on him but he may have a dirk hidden though she doubted it. 

"Enough foolishness, where is she?!" Ser Meryn snarled, finally losing patience. By then they were more than far enough away from the camp, they might be able to hear his screams if they strained but he won't scream for long.

"Just a little further Ser." She said but it was hard to keep her voice fearful rather than excited.

"Enough, I'll just take you instead."

He jerked her arm, to drag her against his frame but was stunned when his strong pull didn't even move her.

"Was that supposed to do something?" She drawled looking bored, she dropped her fearful expression. Just a shift of her foot and she was facing him, her posture no longer hunched, she stood tall and prideful as any other highborn. She sneered at his dumbfounded expression, "Did you really think you could hurt me?"

Meryn Trant's face flushed red with anger, who did this wildling whore think she was? He moved again, slapping her face. Her head whipped to the side with a loud crack. Arya spat blood from her mouth, she turned to look back at him, eyes now glowing yellow. Already she was turning into the stuff of nightmares; teeth too big for her mouth, nails turning to claws, face elongating into a muzzle, the loud sound of cracking bone, fur sprouting from every pore. 

Arya reached the short distance between them, her clawed hand grabbed him arm and squeezed. Ser Meryn screamed as he felt the bones in his arm shattered under the weight. Arya jumped back a few steps, ready for his blow. But the man was disappointingly weak, he merely cradled his arm to his body.

"That's how you hurt someone." Arya growled, a malicious grin pulled back her muzzle. Ser Meryn stumbled and turned away, he was a coward through and through. It was easier when it was just a weak girl, he could deal with that but that thing wasn't a girl. Seven hells he didn't know what that was, merely that he didn't want to be near it.

If he paid more attention, he would have noticed he was trapped, that he was running straight into the pathway of another one of those beasts. A branch snapped and he stopped, frantically he looked back but the girl beast was gone. He looked ahead and yelled when he caught sight of another one of those beasts.

This was larger, at least another foot on the first beast and obviously male. It snarled at him, and that's when Ser Meryn noticed two more figures near it. A pair of wolf cubs who were both growling at him, even taking a few steps towards him. He could feel his shaking getting worse the closer the giant one stalked him.

Trant turned again, blindly running faster. He didn't stop as he stumbled over rocks and roots, he didn't stop when he pissed himself in fright as he caught a glimpse of the girl beast again. He fell when he felt something gouge the back of his leg. Trant rose, he kept limping even as laughter and yips echoed around him. He kept running unaware that they were leading deeper in, towards the river. He skid to a stop when he reached the rushing river; he paused, behind him were beasts of legend and in front of him was rapid waters.

It was death either way.

"Leaving so soon?" The girl's voice rumbled out, she sounded amused. She appeared to his left, he jumped reaching for a sword that wasn't there. The girl - Ros if that really was her name - giggled at his useless motion. "Not yet."

Arya lifted her face to the sky and stilled her breathing, she could hear the snoring of sleeping creatures, the crackling of branches where deer walked, and, occasionally, the near-silent glide of an owl. She allowed herself a deep breath. There were many scents, while the reek of urine was there, it didn't cover animal musk that left her mouth salivating.

She inhaled greedily. Truly man only had one purpose for Arya in that moment and that was as her meal. Just hearing the thump thump of his heart left her beastial side howling. In one fluid movement, she propelled herself forward, knocking him back into the freezing water. Trant made a horrible garbling noise as she shoved him deep into the water only to pull him back up, then back down again. He couldn't catch his breath during those short bursts, he would drown here.

Or so he thought.

"Stop it! There is no need to be cruel!" Jon shouted, trying to knock Arya off Meryn Trant. Nymeria snarled and snapped from the shore as he did but it did not stop him from trying. Ghost waited for the order to come, though his impatience was given away by his pawing at the ground.

Arya scowled, if this was Meryn Trant, he definitely deserved a painful death. Sure, she might be letting her anger control her at the moment but it did not mean he didn't deserve it. He would have hurt her nonexistent younger sister and he already tried to hurt Arya the moment they were deep enough in the woods. If that wasn't enough, the rumors of his cruelty to girls should be enough to warrant it. Arya pushed harder uncaring of the bones she was crushing beneath her hands. There was still good meat left.

Jon tore Trant from her grasp, it wasn't the only thing that tore though. Trant managed a scream of agony as one of his arms was torn from his body. Blood gushed from the gaping wound, the direwolf cubs whined as they smelled it in the air. The arm Arya still had bled sluggishly, she threw off the clothes uncaring of where they landed and rinsed the arm before she started to skin it carefully as she exited the river.

She didn't care that Jon was crouched over Meryn Trant's twitching body. She threw the skin into the river, then she carefully sliced off long piece of muscle. Arya popped one piece into her mouth, chewing it to mush before spitting it up in front of Ghost. Nymeria whined but understood it was hierarchy. Jon was older than Arya, so Ghost - despite being Nym's runty little brother -had a higher position. Ghost waited till Nymeria had her own piece before digging into his meal.

"Arya, that's disgusting." Jon wrinkled his nose at that. "They can feed themselves."

"Nuh uh. They're still too small! Otherwise they'll choke like Jeyne Poole did the first time she had a lemon cake." Arya said, laughter back in her voice. 

"Kill me, kill me." Trant gasped out, interrupting their conversation. His body felt so cold and wet, yet he was also feeling feverish. Perhaps it was merely a dream. The pain wouldn't allow it though, the throbbing agony that pulsed from his shoulder. "Kill me. Kill me!"

"Can you shut up already?" Arya spat, "You're going to die, my brother ensured it when he ripped off your arm. So just be quiet and let me enjoy feeding my pup!"

"Stupid bitch." Trant managed to garble out. "Monster bitch."

"You really should be more polite, she is a Lord's daughter after all." Jon said, his voice low and deadly. He closed a clawed hand around Trant's throat and squeezed. "I thought I would give you a quick death after everything she put you through and of course your arm. But now I'm reconsidering it, you shouldn't insult a woman. Even one as wild as my little sister.

"But from what I hear you don't particularly care about keeping women safe. Despite your oath, you don't really care what happens to women and children do you? You rather cause harm. Why should I end your suffering so soon?" 

"Because Father would show mercy even to a degenerate beast like him." Arya said, encircling his shoulders and pressing her muzzle into his fur. She was getting sleepy from hunger, either they kill him now and feast or they would take as much as they could back to the castle. She rubbed herself onto him, wanting to leave her scent all over him. She tried keeping herself awake by nipping and tugging on his ears. "And you are more like Father than you realize."

Jon felt his whole body relax, he let go of Trant who was trying to grab at his throat and breath in. Each breath he dragged in was a blessing, though he would not be breathing for long.

"How?"

"Just snap his neck and be done with it."

"Arya!" Jon yelled though it didn't stop him from leaning his leg against Trant's throat to keep him subdued.

She laughed, it sounded more like a dog's bark than a woman's giggle. "You are honorable. You do anything for your family even if it means going against what you know. You are serious like him...but you don't let it or honor over rule you...You aren't really going to the Wall are you?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Robb."

Jon sighed, he twisted around so he could bring Arya into his arms. The extra weight left Trant gargling and gasping for breath. Arya cuddled Jon Jon; but she still too the time to stomp her feet onto Trant's chest, the metal breast plate dented under the pressure. The clicking sound of claw on metal was the only sound for a solid minute.

"I can't stay in Winterfell forever. I'm not meant to Arya."

"But why not go South? Let go, you and I, to the free cities! You could teach me to fight and I wouldn't have to be a lady. You could do a lot better as a sellsword than being cold and alone at the Wall. You'd have me." Arya whispered as she combed through his fur. Their coats were only a few shades apart. He had a blueish sheen to his black fur almost like a crow or a raven would have, while hers was a deep brown. It made her sad sometimes, they looked so similar to each other and only looked similar to Father; at one point she and Sansa had both thought Arya was another bastard, albeit one that her mother tolerated more warmly. Mother had quieted that notion quickly after Arya had proudly proclaimed herself the full blood sister of Jon Snow, that she should be a Snow too since she looked like Jon. 

But here in their truest most base form they were different. His fur was was a different color than hers, he was taller than Robb, they both had muscles but Jon's were more defined while Robb was more soft and lean. She tended to charge in while he was sneaky and light footed. They were so different yet so alike. Was it wrong for her to want to be with the only person who never judges her for her failures?

No.

It was not.

"No, Arya. How about this," Jon acquiesced, he leans over to look Meryn Trant right in the eye. One handed, he lifted the man by his neck and snapped it. The light faded from his eyes, one less abuser in the world. "I will stay in Winterfell until you marry."

"Then I will never marry!" Arya huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jon laughed, shaking his head. "Even you want to remain a spinster, your lady mother would never allow it. Just make sure you don't marry the bratty prince or worse a Frey!"

The two shared a laugh. What a fate being engaged to the monster prince or a Frey, those spineless cowards!

"I would be widow before the week was over, mysterious animal maulings and the like. Any husband I have will be unfortunate to come to my marriage bed. They will call me widow so often it would become my title, the Widow Arya." She japed, it was a nice little fantasy. But that's all it would be, she doubted her father would allow more than one accidental mauling. She didn't want to got back to wearing the discipline collar, the spikes tore at her flesh whenever she tried to shift. Rickon would no doubt be facing the collar soon if he didn't get under control. 

"Better not tempt the Gods, Arya. Once you finally find one you like they'll take him from you."

"Psh! The only men I will ever love are you, Father and our brothers! Nothing will change that!"

"We'll see Arya, we'll see."

They would leave not long after this, all that was left untouched of Meryn was his face frozen in horror. 

They had ripped off his armor and torn at his belly, Arya gather her favorite bits - the liver, the kidneys, the tongue, the heart - and stored them in the satchel they brought while Jon carefully cut meat off his legs, arms and chest till you could see more bone that flesh. Skin was left all around the body, neither she nor Jon liked eating the skin. More than once though, they had just ripped meat right off his body. Bits of raw meat fell from their mouths as they ate.

Even the pups were allowed to take on whatever the could, together they managed to tear off a leg and hunched over it protectively as they tore at the muscle. Jon gave Arya a pointed look when he saw how easily they were eating and Arya stuck her tongue out in response. 

After they finished harvesting what they could, they left themselves and the pups revenge the body all while leaving his face untouched for the most part. They did figure the body enough so anyone who finds it would assume that animals had done it, not a pair of harvesting cannibals. They didn't have the time to bury him and despite Arya's suggestion to just toss him in the river, Jon wouldn't allow it.

"Better they think a pack of animals got him than anything else."

They had quickly bathed and changed into the fresh clothes Arya had brought in the satchel. The pups nipped at hands trying to clean blood off their fur. They shook themselves dry before trotting offer their masters. The journey back home was far quicker than the journey away, thankfully for them no one had noticed their absence.

Most of the meat was store into a large ceramic jar and hidden in the crypts for preservation. It would only last them a few days there but it would be enough. They took the best bits with them to Jon's room and feasted, though Arya saved a hunk of heart and liver for Rickon, who would be mad he didn't get to come on the hunt.

By morning someone would find Meryn Trant's desecrated corpse by the river when they went to gather water. Camp would break so fast, some things would be abandoned as they rushed to get the King and his family to Winterfell. King Robert would be informed of Ser Meryn's demise and he would think nothing of it, it would a fleeting thought in his mind. So fleeting that he won't remember to tell Ned, too caught in the fantasy of having his best friend back at his side and the idea of seeing Lyanna again even just a stone effigy. 

The servants would take after him, keeping mum about the attack save for whispers. They would be told of a wolf pack that resides in the woods near the King's Road, and the warning to not camp there, for there had been disappearances and deaths in the woods. They didn't take too kindly to humans residing their territory, especially during the night. 

But that would be the next morning, what was left of the night was kept quiet as all slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fail at writing good violent scenes, why do you think I never write battles!


End file.
